Systems which can determine the incident angle of a signal, also referred to as Angle Of Arrival, AOA, or Direction Finding (DF) systems, can be used in a variety of applications such as navigation, search and rescue, spectrum monitoring and security. When several DF systems in different locations receive the same signal, the estimated incident angles measured by each DF system can be used to estimate a location for the signal source by triangulation. Alternatively, if the signal strength is known or can be estimated, then the signal source location can be estimated using an incident angle from a single DF system and the signal amplitude. Direction finding methods can be used with a variety of signal types, for example Radio Frequency (RF) signals or acoustic signals.
Existing DF systems may employ a single receiver such as, for example, a rotating or steerable directional receiver, i.e. a receiver which detects signals with a gain dependent on the incident angle of the signal. By taking measurements with the directional receiver pointing in different directions, the direction of signal source can be estimated. For example, “Single Antenna Power Measurements Based Direction Finding” J. Lie et. al. IEEE Transactions on signal processing, Vol. 58, No. 11, November 2010, page 5682, describes a single-antenna power measurement based DF system which uses multiple power measurements captured with the single antenna pointing in different directions. However, since a single receiver DF system must be rotated, detection and direction finding of short lived or fast moving signals can be difficult.
DF systems may employ arrays of receivers. DF receiver arrays may include directional receivers, non-directional receivers or a combination of directional and non-directional receivers. DF receiver arrays can be phased receiver arrays and employ beam-forming methods. For example U.S. Pat. No. 6,411,257 B1 describes estimating the angle at which a multipath finger produced by a digital radio communications source arrives at an antenna array by using an uplink weight vector associated with the multipath finger. W. Read, ‘An Evaluation of the Watson-Watt and Butler Matrix Approaches For Direction Finding’ DREO TR 1999-092, describes angle of arrival estimation by vector addition of voltage amplitudes with antenna patterns at right angles. S Lipsky, Microwave Passive Direction Finding, Scitech Publishing 2004, describes a gradient estimation technique for determining the angle of arrival for signals at a single frequency, received by Gaussian antennae. R Poisel, Electronic Warfare Target Location Methods, Artech House 2012, describes angle of arrival determination for signals received at a single frequency using a least squares method.
Existing methods employed in DF systems may use a variety of measurement types such as, for example, signal phase, amplitude, power, pseudo-Doppler, or correlation. The suitability of these measurements may vary depending on signal characteristics such as frequency, bandwidth and signal waveform, and direction finding may be restricted to voltage amplitudes and/or to a single frequency channel, such that multiple signal sources transmitting in different frequency bands cannot be located simultaneously/in the same set of measurements, so that detection and direction finding of short lived or fast moving signal sources can be difficult.